Different
by Cassandra Sisenta
Summary: (AU, Yaten/Seiya) Yaten Kou had always thought that his so-called charmed life was just boring and stupid, but that was before he met that girl. Finally, something in his life was different.
1. Default Chapter

Different

By Cassandra

The idea just popped into my head. R and R please! The continuance of this fic depends on your reviews. This is Seiya-Yaten so if you don't like it don't read it. But flames are welcome. I need humor nowadays.

Again, I don't own Sailor Moon but I own Kira and Aoi Kou. BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Chapter I

Meeting

"Yaten-kun!"

"Oh he is so cute…"

"I wish I were his girl friend."

"Dream on girl! He's mine!"

Growling, the silver-haired boy who was the center of attention made his way through the hallways without looking around or even slowing his pace. A frown of pure displeasure marked his beautiful face as his hands balled into fists inside his pockets. He ignored the tail-ends of conversation and the amorous stares that were constantly being tossed his way.

He was sick of it, sick of all their stupid love letters, the ridiculous fan club and all the fuss. He was a human for goodness' sake! Not a doll that people oohed and ahhed over.

Just a little bit more attention and he'd be convinced that all girls are just a bunch of mindless morons.

He was Yaten Kou, dubbed the Ice Prince and the beloved of almost all girls from first to fourth year. He was handsome with silver-white hair that flowed long behind his back if not tied in his usual low-ponytail and eyes that were of a piercing lime green in color. 

Everyone thought he was great. Quick-witted with a sharp yet polite tongue, an agile mind and a talent in the arts, the teachers were impressed. His good looks and serenading singing voice made him the apple of every girl's eye. His parents always burst with pride.

"Excellent, Yaten-kun."

"Would you like something Yaten-sama?"

"We are so proud of you Kou-chan."

And he was sick of it all.

All of their praises, all of their attention. Can't they see that he was tired of everything? Can't they leave him alone? What was their problem?!

"YATEN-KUN!!"

He didn't turn around at the familiar exclamation of his name. He knew who it was without even thinking. It was so obvious!

Behind him, a blond hurricane was trying to catch up with him as he walked towards his classroom.

With another loud cry of his name, she poured in the speed, her blue eyes sparkling with delight as she surged forward.

"Yaten-kun! Wait for me!" She yelled.

Yaten didn't stop. Didn't even turn around before he said, "Go away, Aino."

Aino Minako, the cheerleader with long blond hair and dynamite blue eyes and the president of his fan club. With her eternal cheer and bubble-headedness, Yaten hated her. 

She was the bane of his existence, the thorn at his side. 

She was his biggest fan.

Yaten quickly turned to enter his classroom and without even the slightest hesitation, slammed the door before Minako could even get in. He ignored her whining and her pounding. Let her rot outside for all he cared.

He made his way to his seat at the front of the classroom and leaned down on his desk, his crossed arms cushioning his head. It was still early and no one was in the classroom.

Peace at last… 

"Oh Yaten-kun! I LOVE YOUUUUU!!" 

The squeal almost made him jump up into his seat in shock. Didn't he shut the door? How did Minako get in?

He was about to look around frantically when a deep giggle made him turn to his side.

Two seats away from him sat a girl with long black hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. She was tall and beautiful, if he could say so himself. She was wearing the school uniform but he can't recall seeing her anywhere in the campus before.

She was looking at him in amusement as she tried to keep her giggling down on check.

It surprised him when she winked at him.

"Gotcha." That was all she said as she continued to look at him with a smile on her face.

At first, he was shocked. It shocked him that he hadn't seen her in the room when he came in. Then it all turned into outrage when he heard her say 'gotcha' to him as if she was hunting for him. He just had to fall into a fan girl's trap didn't he?

He fixed her with a cold smile as he returned her amused look with a look of venom from him. "What are you going to do now?"

She shrugged easily, nonchalantly, gathering her long ponytail in her hand as she threaded her fingers through the raven tresses. "I don't know. I haven't really been alone with you like this before." She didn't bother to look at him.

"Oh don't act innocent with me, girl." He hissed, his smile disappearing in an instant like it was never there. "I know what you're going to do."

At his declaration, her gaze snapped up at him, her eyes narrowing. Clearly, she didn't like the way he was talking to her. 

"Oh really?" She began, tossing her hair back and leaning in forward to meet his challenging gaze. "What do you suppose am I planning to do?"

_So she's playing with me isn't she?_ It infuriated him even more that someone like her would even dare to do this to him. These girls are really more trouble than their worth.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe once you're out of this classroom you'd tell your girl friends that we're dating now then you'd come to me asking for a date. Well, I'll save you the embarrassment and tell you right now.

"I won't be a pawn of your stupid plans and I won't ever tolerate it. Do you understand?"

A look of shock was on her face and Yaten felt the powerful feeling of being right. He expected her to burst into tears or else try to hit him in outrage but she did something that was totally beyond him.

She began to laugh.

It was a laugh of pure hilarity that stunned him. 

Her face was almost red as she held her stomach and tried to get a hold of herself but she always found herself failing miserably when she caught a glance of his face.

When she managed to calm herself and he tried miserably to find out why she broke down into hysterics, she looked at him with an open and frank look on her face and said, "You are so funny."

This time he couldn't control the shock that crept into his features. No one had ever said that to him before.

She giggled once more at the sight of his face as she tried to straighten herself up on her seat. Tears of laughter were on her eyes.

He didn't know what possessed him to ask but he did. "Who are you?"

He almost jumped back when she suddenly stood up and towered over him. With her trademark wink, she held her hand out for him to shake.

"Seiya Kou. Nice to meetcha!"

What'cha think? A strange one isn't it? A Seiya-Yaten fic that actually has Seiya as a girl. Teehee! See ya laters!!


	2. The Family and Friends

Different 

By Cassandra

Heya, I'm back with a new chapter. I don't really like it very much, I don't know why. It just feels so incomplete…

Anyway, my original Starlights who are also featured in most of my other Starlights fics are here in this story: Aoi and Kira Kou. Just telling you.

I don't own anything. Believe me. Just Kira and Aoi. Nothing more.

Chapter II

The Family and Friends

A spotlight hit her as an audience, blurred by dark shadows, clapped and cheered for her and her alone.

A smile parted her lips as she bowed to the crowed and wallowed at the applause that filled her ears. 

There was a mike right in front of her and she knew right then that this was her dream.

She was a singer on a stage and people loved her.

Her hand tightened on the mike on the stand and, closing her eyes to feel the moment, broke into a song that reached the heavens in their praise.

Her head fell back as she hit a certain high note and the spotlight blinded her for a moment and a dizzy sensation made her fall backwards suddenly. The world of cheers and music that she was in suddenly faded into white and a smart of pain in the head shattered her euphoria.

She found herself blinking and staring up at a white ceiling with nothing but her poster of Niyama Shiho smiling at her. A sharp, distant bark of a dog joggled her further and drilled reality into her head.

She groaned and slowly sat up, wincing at the slight dizziness she encountered at the motion.

She fell off her bed again.  

Her sleepy blue eyes encountered her bedside alarm clock and that just about pulled another groan out of her mouth. 

The clock read 10:00. Who in her right mind would be awake at 10:00 on a Saturday morning?

Definitely not Seiya Kou.

She crawled back on top of her bed and pulled a blanket over her sleepy form to block out the evil glare of the sun. 

"Kou Kou! Are you up?" 

She curled in deeper into her blanket and decided to ignore her mother's call.   
Her mother always wanted her up early in the morning on weekends to help her with breakfast, but of course, Seiya being the lazy girl she was, would never wake up before noon.

Just as she thought she was going to get back to her concert of dreams, the next worst thing happened. Her phone rang.

She glared at the offending object that stood in all its glory on her bedside table beside the alarm clock. It continued on ringing as she debated whether or not to answer it. What could be so important?

But then she caught sight of her caller ID and knew that she had to answer.

With a yawn and a stretch, she turned the phone on and spoke into the receiver. 

"Aoi, you better have a good reason for doing this."

"Good morning sunshine!" A sweet, feminine voice greeted over the phone, grating unpleasantly on Seiya's ear. "My goodness Seiya, you're still asleep?"

Seiya groaned. "I hate you. I soooo hate you. You suck…"

"Seiya, a little less shut eye won't hurt you. I bet you've been sleeping for more then ten hours anyway." 

"What do you want?" The raven-haired girl snapped grouchily as she settled back on her bed and closed her eyes. Her head throbbed.

"Well, Kira and I are going to watch a movie today and I was wondering if you'd like to come along." The one called Aoi said.

Despite her irritation, Seiya managed a smirk as she heard the somewhat strange proposal that came from her long-time friend. "Are you sure you would want me there? I mean, third wheel, also known as chaperone? And with the two of you kissing and groping and being all lovey-dovey in there…"

"Seiya!"

Seiya chuckled as she could almost envision her reserved and sweet friend blushing to the roots of her blond hair at her teasing. 

"It's not funny!"

"Aoi-chan I was just kidding!" Seiya immediately amended. It made her guilty when he teased her sometimes. Maybe it was because the girl couldn't be imagined to even hurt anyone much less defending herself. She was very protective of Aoi no matter how much she teased her.

"Mou!" The girl on the phone sulked. "When will you stop teasing me about Kira?"

"When all your beautiful golden hair gets shaved off and even then I'd still love you." 

"Come on Seiya-chan, please? You won't be left out I promise you."

"Promises were meant to be broken, Aoi-chan."

"Taiki would be coming too."

That last sentence quickly made her snap out of her sluggishness and she practically screamed into the phone, "You're kidding! The hermit agreed to creep out of his lair?"

Aoi sighed at her reaction. "Louder Seiya, I could still hear in my other ear."

"No really. You're serious?" Seiya was probably out of bed now. "Taiki-baby's coming along with us to watch a movie?"

Aoi giggled at Seiya's special endearment for the other member of their group. "Yes Seiya. He agreed to come along because he misses us."

"Woohoo!" Seiya whooped and made for her closet to get her towel. "The group's all complete! I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Kou Kou?"

Seiya winced and froze at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Does that mean you're coming?"

"Absolutely!" Seiya answered immediately.

"Great, Kira and I will be outside in about—forty minutes?"

"Make it an hour."

"All right. I swear Seiya, if you weren't best friends with Taiki and I didn't know you, I would think you two were in a long distance relationship or something." 

"Hush up you, I never thought you'd end up with a head case like Kira."

"Seiya!"

"All right, all right, I'll quit it! See ya in an hour."

"And where do you think you're going young lady?"

Seiya winced and turned around slowly. She smiled her most winning smile as she faced the only one who could slow her down. 

Her long brown hair was up in a twist as she stood with poise by the kitchen door. Blue eyes identical to Seiya's stared at her disapprovingly and Seiya fidgeted underneath the directness. The thin lines of her lips were one in a non-expression. 

She stood with confidence and her apron was her brand of authority. Seiya was powerless against her.

She was Seiya Ayame, her Kaa-san.

"Kaa-san, uh, I was just going to the mall to watch a movie with Aoi, Kira and Taiki. Could I go now?"

Her mother's eyes flashed and she almost flinched. _Uh oh._

"Yes you may." There was a sudden movement and the next thing Seiya knew, she was being dragged towards the dining table. "After you eat breakfast!" Her mother declared as if Seiya just won a grand prize.

"Kaaa-saaan!" Seiya whined. "But Kira and Aoi are coming in five minutes!"

"Then the two of them could join us too if they wish."

"But Kaaaaa-saaan!!"

Against her will, she was plopped down on her seat on the table where she found a plate of pancakes before her. She sighed sadly and picked up her fork to dig in. It wouldn't do any good to argue with her mother anyway.

"So, where are you going today Kou Kou?"

Seiya looked up to find her father smiling at her as he cut his pancakes into little bite-sized pieces. 

Seiya Kojiro was tall and slender with raven black hair and merry purple eyes. His rebellious black hair needed trimming and he had glasses over his eyes.  Out of the two parents, Kojiro was the laid-back one. He was always smiling and very lenient with his children. He was an astronomer and he spent most of his time in the observatory he worked in. 

He spent whatever free time he had with his family and Seiya loved him very much.

"I'm going to watch a movie with my friends, 'Tou-san." 

"Is Taiki coming with you?"

Seiya smiled with her mouth over her fork. "After so many centuries!"

Kojiro chuckled in amusement. 

Seiya's best friend is particularly close to her father for they had the same interests. Taiki was very smart and was very capable of having an intelligent conversation even when he was just very young. He and Kojiro used to talk a lot about almost anything under the sun when he came over frequently. Taiki's father died when he was very young and he looked up to Kojiro as a father figure.

Nowadays, Taiki was busy with his studies for he sought a scholarship in the United Kingdom after he graduated from high school. 

"It has been so long since he has been around hasn't it?"  
Before Seiya could answer, a slight thump and a snore made them forget their conversation.

"Niichan!" Another occupant of the table screamed in disgust as milk dripped into the table. 

It was Seiya's ten- year- old brother, Maru.

The boy with short brown hair and violet eyes still in his pajamas jumped three feet from the table, holding his plate of pancakes as he glared at the source of his outburst.

A head of black hair with a short ponytail was down on the table, hitting a bowl of milk and cereal in its wake.

Kojiro sighed and went about breaking the sleeping spell as Seiya continued to eat her breakfast.

Her older brother, Ken, always fell asleep on the table during breakfast anyway.

She turned her head when she heard and sensed the chair beside her being moved to be sat on. 

Maru had taken the seat beside her and began to eat his food once more, his sharp stare still fixed on the head of his annoying elder brother. If his stare were a laser, Ken's head would have had holes.

Seiya grinned at her little brother and chirped in her most cheerful voice. "Ohayo Maru-chan! Whatcha doing?"

Something seemed to snap in the ten-year-old when he heard the words "Maru-chan". His glare then found a new target and it upped in power to full. If anything, Maru hated the infernal nickname.

"Stop calling me 'Maru-chan'!"

"Why? Aoi's not here anyway? What are you embarrassed about?"

Seiya couldn't have said anything worse. His annoyed expression quickly paled then settled on a deep, embarrassed blush at the mention of Seiya's friend. Obviously, the boy had a crush on Aoi.

Seiya knew his buttons and he reacted with expected results.

"Shut up! Kaa-san! Nee-chan's picking on me again!"

"Aww! Idn't 'e adorable!" The "loving" nee-chan squealed as she pinched her brother's cheeks and trapped him in a vicious noogie.

Maru screamed for his Kaa-san.

"Ken, wake up."

"Kagkyuu, you so pweedy…"

Kojiro sweat dropped.

Ken drooled.

"KAA-SAAN!!"

"I love you Maru-chan!!"  
Seiya all but suffocated Maru in a big hug.

Seiya Ayame sighed, tired. She watched her family as she stood in the entrance of the dining room. Being the stricter one of the pair of parents, the task of keeping the family in line fell on her shoulders. More often than not, it was not an easy job.

"They are such a handful!"

She complained under her breath.

The doorbell rang and Seiya rushed to open it. What greeted her on the other side of the door was Aoi, wearing her sunny smile as she usually did.

"Ready to go?"

Seiya frowned at the smiling girl and murmured sullenly. "You're late."

Aoi blinked at this, but her wonderment quickly turned to slight exasperation as she sighed and shook her head. "Really Seiya, it's just a little over eleven." Something behind Seiya quickly caught Aoi's attention, making the blond smile sunnily. "Oh hi Maru, how are you?" She greeted, beaming at once.

Seiya turned just in time to see her brother's face turn into a nice shade of red at Aoi's attention. She hid her amusement as Maru tried to stutter a response was mostly unsuccessful.

"Uh…h-hi."

"I'll see you later, Maru." Seiya waved at her brother as she ushered her overly attractive friend out into the street. She sighed as she closed the door behind her. She looked at Aoi warily and asked, "You do know that my brother has a crush on you don't you?"

Aoi smiled in response as she walked on ahead. "Of course."

"Good." Seiya sighed. "That way I wouldn't have to tell you to act like nothing has happened."

"Seiya, you are such a responsible big sister. Always looking out for her little brother." Aoi smiled in appreciation at her taller friend who fell in step beside her. 

Seiya let out a bark of laughter and made a "shush" gesture with her finger over her lips. "Don't ever tell him that I stalk him okay? He'd feel soooo embarrassed!"

Aoi laughed then noticed what her friend was wearing. "Oh Seiya, you are so cute whatever you wear."

Seiya was wearing a pair of big mouth brown flares that made a puddle over her shoes. Her yellow spaghetti-strap shirt that showed a little of her flat stomach was under a slim red jacket. Her trademark red backwards cap that fell over her pony-tailed hair finished the ensemble. 

"Why thank you." Seiya smiled back, flashing the famous ego and a wink. "But come on Aoi! I bet Kira's drooling all over you in that outfit!"

Sure enough, any guy alive would have wished they were her boy friend if they just saw her. 

Aoi Kou was petite with a shapely figure. Her hair was straight, blond and long. Her blue-green eyes shone whenever she smiled or laughed. 

Aoi had been Seiya's friend ever since she entered junior high. You couldn't possibly compare Aoi to Seiya for the two were as different as night and day. When Seiya was loud, she was quiet. Seiya's sort of a tomboy; she's a girly girl all the way. While Seiya was wild, Aoi was reserved. 

Today, Aoi was wearing fitted white pants that flared down her calves under a light blue halter-top. Her long blond hair was down with only a white wide headband. Three silver bangles were around both her wrists. 

"I'm drooling over who in what outfit?"

Seiya and Aoi quickly turned to find themselves in front of a silver BMW with the red-haired driver smirking at them. 

Seiya sighed as the driver stepped out of the car. "Oh please. Like you'd drool over someone else, Kira?"

The red-haired driver let out a chuckle and proceeded to look at Aoi, who immediately blushed of course. He didn't say anything else in response to Seiya's jibe and opened the car door. 

"Aoi-chan." He murmured as he held it open for her.

Seiya rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently as she watched the guy she called Kira steal a kiss from Aoi and close the door behind her. She didn't have to look at Aoi to know that the girl was probably blushing to the roots of her hair by now.

"Don't I get to have my door open too?" Seiya asked sarcastically.

Kira raised her a thin eyebrow, his gray eyes crinkling in amusement. "Why Seiya, you could open a car door on your own now couldn't you?" He stepped away to go back to the driver's seat.

"Insufferable git." Seiya growled and asked for the umpteenth time why she even allowed their relationship.

Kira Kou was Aoi's boy friend and together they made up the dreamiest couple this side of the planet. 

Kira was tall and handsome with long wavy yet curly red hair and penetrating gray eyes. 

He came to Seiya and Aoi's school during freshman year. He had been every girl's dream: rich, sophisticated, smart, dashing, and single. He seemed pretty happy with all the attention until his eyes fell on the sweet and innocent Aoi. Soon, he went out of his way to always be with her. If anything, the charming red head had fallen. 

Of course, this didn't bode very well with Seiya, whom was very protective of her friend. Kira had to go through all sorts of things to prove himself until Aoi interfered and told Seiya to stop. Kira was then subjected into a long courtship that lasted a year and a half before Aoi finally said 'yes'. 

Seiya had to admit; the guy was worthy of Aoi. She had seen his perseverance and his seriousness, but that still didn't make her like him that much. She still thought Kira had to much of an ego and his rich-boy upbringing still drove her up the wall. Add the fact that his mere presence turned her friend into mush also didn't help much.

"Really Kira, and you call yourself a gentleman." A voice quipped when one of the backdoors of the car was opened to admit Seiya in.

Seiya didn't lose a beat and all but dived in to give the speaker a great big hug.

"Taiki!!! I missed you!"

Sure enough, Seiya had her arms in a bear hug around a very surprised Taiki Kou.

When the surprise subsided, Taiki wrapped his arms around his best friend. "I missed you too Seiya." He murmured.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Seiya asked as she separated herself from Taiki's taller frame. 

Taiki shrugged as she sat back on the leather interior of the car and said, "The usual."

"Studying." The other three occupants of the car chorused.

Kira sighed from the front and connected his gray gaze with Taiki's purple one through the rear-view mirror for a moment before looking ahead. "Taiki, don't you get tired from all the studying?"

"Not really. Anyway, I don't want to talk about that right now. I'm with you guys. So, what has been keeping you busy?" 

Kira and Aoi began telling him about what has been happening in school for the past few weeks and Seiya sat back and listened, not really in the mood to talk about things.

There has only been one thing that has been bothering her for the past week: her encounter with Yaten Kou.

Their conversation has made her curious about the popular and yet mysterious boy. 

He seemed so alone.

"Hey Taiki, have you ever talked to Yaten Kou?" Seiya asked out of the blue. 

All conversation in the car ceased at the sound of the name. Obviously, it was one subject none of them ever talked about before.

"Once or twice." Taiki admitted, looking at Seiya with puzzlement in his eyes. "Why?"

"Do you know if he has any friends?"

"If he has any, I sure don't see him with them." Taiki answered.

"The guy's a loner, Seiya." Kira contributed. "I've seen him around. He doesn't talk to anybody unless he really needs to."

Aoi twisted around in her seat to look at Seiya curiously. "Why are you asking, Seiya?"

"Well," Seiya began. "I just sort-of had an encounter with him the other day."

"And?"

"Nothing really." Seiya sighed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. She looked out the window. "I just find him so lonely, that's all."

Silence fell over the car.

"Are you saying you have a crush on Yaten Kou?" Kira said, breaking the ice. He rolled his eyes. "Oh no, not another fan girl!"

"Shut up Kira!" Seiya yelled, making everyone in the car wince.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON YATEN KOU!"

REVIEW!!!!         


	3. Challenge

Different

By Cassandra

I finally got around to updating this fic. Cool huh? Now, if only people would review….^_^

Chapter II

Challenge

It was the usual day in school for Yaten Kou.

The minute he stepped into the school grounds, he once again regretted why he even bothered to get up that morning, if only for a moment. He always thought that every time he stepped beyond the school gates. 

His fan club was waiting for him, as usual.

Minako was leading the whole legion of girls into the Yaten Kou anthem that she composed all by herself (Quite an achievement for her simple, little mind, if Yaten could say so himself). The "Pledge of Allegiance to Yaten Kou" that all members of his fan club knew by heart and recited with flourish then followed this.

Yaten had stopped being embarrassed a long time ago. There was no use trying to dissuade them, it would only cause more hubbub that they begun with in the first place.

It became just another part of his day that he greeted with no response. It was all part of a routine that happened day in, day out.

Classes carried on as usual. Tests were aced, recitation was excellent, and he was praised.

Walking through the halls on the way to his other classes caused the usual happenings. Girls of all levels were sighing and giggling at the sight of him and if he wasn't so untouchable, he was sure they'd be all throwing themselves at him. He could practically feel them tense, eager to pounce. Thankfully, none of them was bold enough.

Only Aino Minako had dared and she was considered a hero. She was practically idolized.

Yaten thought she was just stupid.

Obviously, she didn't feel the animosity that radiated from him like UV rays from the sun in a hot summer afternoon.

Many had wondered why he was bitter and he never gave them any answers.

Many had asked why he, the most popular boy in school, didn't have anyone he hung out with at the least.

All have wondered even once why he never smiled.

The mysteries of Yaten Kou were never solved.

And so, another day was finished with Yaten Kou disappearing right after the school doors were opened.

No one noticed that he escaped every afternoon up the school roof just to be alone.

It was only then that he let his guard down.

The high and mighty posture slackened to show the strain and the usual expressionless, snobbish mask fell to reveal exhaustion to the extreme. His brisk and military walk slowed to a sluggish stride. If anyone saw him now, they wouldn't know him at all.

He didn't want anyone to see him vulnerable. He didn't want anyone asking him questions.

He's had enough of those people who wanted to be so-called friends with him.

Friends, yeah right.

He opened the door to the rooftop and allowed himself a little smile.

Alone at last.

"You know, you look cute when you smile."

He stopped in mid-step when he heard the statement.

His eyes narrowed and his walls went up again.

Lime green slits slid dangerously to the side to find a girl.

She was standing by the wire fences that prevented anyone from falling from the top of the building. Her knee-length school skirt was blown by the wind along with her red school tie, navy blue sailor collar, and raven black ponytail. She looked perfectly at ease even when his eyes poked daggers at her. She even dared to smile.

She was that girl he had come across in that classroom.

He had easily forgotten her name.

But Yaten wasn't about to care for pleasantries right now. He was annoyed and he wanted her to know that.

"What are you doing here?"

Again, she did that annoying shrug of hers. That shrug that almost convinced him that he was innocent.

"What, can't a girl be alone somewhere? Do you own this place or something?" Her eyebrow rose in question as she pushed off from the wire fence.

She easily towered over him, but he wasn't intimidated.

He didn't answer her question. He had made a career of escaping these confrontations and he wasn't going to stop now.

"Are you stalking me?" He demanded, looking sharply at her. "Because frankly, I am not liking it one bit."

She let out a bark of laughter at that remark and her smile slid nastily into a smirk. 

"You are so full of yourself aren't you?" It was amazing how she managed to combine frustration and amazement in one expression. Her hands positioned themselves on her hips. "And I asked why you didn't have any friends."

She sighed as she continued to smile infuriatingly at him. "If you think that I am like one of the other girls in school who worship you like you're God's gift to womankind, you are so wrong. I have better things to do with my time, thank you very much."

Yaten returned the smile nastily. "Kind of defensive aren't you? I haven't even said a word about that."

"You were implying it and I haven't forgotten what you said to me the first time we met."

"That's what they all say in the beginning."

And again, she laughed while he didn't find the situation funny at all. 

"God, what kind of stick is up your ass?" She asked, giggling lightly as her indigo eyes sparkled. "A metal rod? And how deep in the gutter is your head?"

Yaten watched as she practically died laughing at his expense. He was getting impatient and in all honesty he wanted her to leave him in peace. He didn't need to be ridiculed like this, not in his sanctuary.

It was only then that he realized that he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You know? You are giving me a headache." He told her just as she managed to calm herself down finally. He eyed her with contempt as she smiled even more at him. God, what was wrong with this girl?

"It only shows that you haven't been picked on that much." She begun to tsk, wagging her finger almost in front of his nose in the process. "That's not very healthy."

This time, he was the one who raised her an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

She nodded, that raven ponytail bobbing with every movement of her head. "Yup."

"And I suppose you know the remedy to that?"

"Oh definitely!"

She was not leaving anytime soon, she was making it clear. The only way she would be able to leave was if he listened to what she was saying. 

And he desperately wanted her to leave.

Yaten sighed in defeat as he sat himself down on the floor, not caring anymore that his uniform might get dirty. "And I suppose you are going to tell me just how to be healthy again by your standards."

He was surprised when she plopped down in front of him. He hadn't seen girls with such inhibition before. 

"Sure, that is if you agree."

"Anything for you to leave me alone." He answered her dryly, relishing the small frown that marred her pretty features for a moment. Too bad she became cheerful again.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?"

He knew it. He smirked smugly at her as he crossed his arms over his chest in a gesture of absolute supremacy. "I knew it and the answer still stands," He paused for a full effect. 

"Not on your life you deluded girl."

"God you're so incorrigible!" The dark-haired girl cried. She promptly stood up and looked down at him, looking annoyed. The frown was on full-force now as she looked at him like he was the scum of the earth. For a moment, he found himself intrigued. He had never met a girl who had looked at him like that. 

"I am not asking you out on a freaking date!" She denied fervently. 

All right. Frankly, she didn't look like the type of girl who would follow him around like those nimrods in school who knew the Yaten Kou Anthem and that stupid Pledge of Allegiance to Yaten Kou.

Seeing her with that crowd of girls could have given him a bad back by bending back after too much laughing. 

Not in front of the student body, of course.

"Then why, pray tell, are you asking if I am free this weekend?"

He watched as she sighed in utmost exhaustion, but as moody as she seemed to be, he wasn't surprised when she was smiling again after a little while. The smile she was casting on him now looked different though. More than a little menace was in it.

Should he be scared?

"You are going to go on a little excursion with me and my friends this weekend."

"And what makes you think that I'll come?" He stretched his legs before him, eyeing her lazily. Yes, what did she take him for? A person with no life?

Her answer was pretty simple as she shrugged. "Coz you don't have any friends. I'm sure you're free."

He continued to look at her warily. 

Odd how her simple remark sort of affected her in a negative way. He actually felt a sorrowful/regretful tug at his heart.

"You are a very strange girl."

"Thank you." She returned, even going as far as to give him a bow to humor him. "We'll be waiting for you at the entrance to the Crown arcade at one o'clock sharp."

And with not a little flourish, she turned around and made her way out of the rooftop. 

As he watched her saunter off, something in his head clicked and he remembered her name.

Seiya Kou.

"Who is Seiya Kou anyway?" Yaten wondered out loud, not allowing himself to remember that it had been a very long time since he had been intrigued at the least about someone else.


	4. Come Together Now

Different

By Cassandra

Okay, updated. Waaah, waaah, waah…I know, very infrequent updates. Sorry….Check out "Stars Align to Destiny".

Chapter III

Come Together Now

"Why in the seven hells did I do that?!"

"Because you're an idiot?"  
"…Please don't remind me."

"There, there Seiya."

"Oh Aoi, I was soooooo stupid!"

"Was it really that bad?"

"Oh definitely." Seiya sulked as she was sitting down on one of the booths of the Crown Arcade with her head on Aoi's dependable shoulder. She was obviously that upset since she hadn't risen to any of Kira's comments yet. "It's a whole big mess!"

Seiya was with Kira and Aoi that afternoon at the Crown Arcade, hanging out as they usually did after school. She just finished telling them about her latest encounter with Yaten Kou and how she didn't know what possessed her to invite him to their group outing that weekend.

She really didn't know why she acted the way she did and what made her do that. Sure, she had been pretty miffed at what he was saying to her, him being the big-headed shrimp that he was, but did she have to lose her mind again over his taunting? Since when had she allowed obnoxious words to get to her like that?

Kira, who was sitting across Aoi and Seiya and was drinking lemonade, rolled his eyes at Seiya's actions. He sat back against the booth, casting a lazy gaze at the sulking black-haired girl. "So Seiya's being impulsive again. So what else is new?"

Aoi swiftly narrowed her eyes in warning at her boyfriend before looking to Seiya, who was still looking and feeling down. "Come on Seiya, cheer up. It's not so bad. I mean, who knows, maybe he'll just think of it as a joke or something. You make jokes all the time."

"Sure, but not with Yaten 'Mr.-Popular-And-Apathetic' Kou! And Aoi, you weren't there." Seiya argued glumly, looking apprehensive as she twiddled with a red straw that she held between her fingers. "I was dead serious when I invited, wait, no backtrack a bit, IMPOSED that he come with this weekend."

Kira's eyebrow quirked as he listened to what Seiya said. He smirked, eyeing Seiya a bit slyly as he finished with his drink.

"Hm…a day with the Ice Prince. That should prove to be interesting." The redhead's smirk widened to an evil grin. 

Seiya returned the gesture with a withering look.

"Shut up."

"Kira, you're not making things better for Seiya."

"Aoi, since when did your boyfriend ever made things better for me?"

"What?" Kira shrugged coolly under the glares of both his girlfriend and her bestfriend. Treading dangerous waters, the red-haired boy continued, "It's not my fault Seiya has a very obvious crush on 'Yaten-oujisama'."

Seiya'a glare on Kira slighted a bit more. She couldn't really continue on ignoring Kira especially when he was being himself. "I do not have a crush on Yaten Kou, Kira."

Aoi slapped a hand to her face as she sighed. 

"Oh dear here we go again…"

She knew what was going to happen next.

"Right." Kira continued to eye her lazily as he shrugged, totally oblivious that Aoi had just noticed the inevitable. "You know what, Seiya? Just get over it. What's done is done. You can't do anything about it even if you went back in time and tried to change things."

Seiya's eyebrow raised at that one. Did that just made sense to you? "Kira, if I had a time machine I'd be able to change everything I did."

"Sure, probably make things worse." Kira retorted, smirking once more at his girlfriend's bestfriend. He propped his chin over his laced fingers as he placed his elbows on top of the table. "Knowing you, you'd botch everything up and make an even bigger mess. Maybe when you use that time machine, you'd end up making Yaten Kou marry you or something. The thought makes me shudder."

"If you know what's good for you, Kira Kou, you'd shut your mouth or my fist'll do it for you."

"I think I'd rather have Aoi's lips closing over mine to keep me silent, thank you."

"Eeew! You did not have to say that! You didn't! That is just gross! THAT WAS FOUL!"

As Kira drawled a reply, Aoi glanced at her watch. It was three o' clock in the afternoon. She pulled out a book that was in her bag and began to read.

Kira and Seiya's verbal sparring would take a while.

Sometimes, she wondered why she even bothered to come along with these two when all they do is argue.

Lime green eyes were to the dark ceiling.

Beside his bed, red numbers indicating that it was 8:30 in the morning flashed against the darkened room. He paid it no mind. He lay stretched out on his dark blue bed, his hands at the edge of the bed and hanging just so. 

His bedroom held no light anywhere, not the desk lamp on his mahogany wood desk, not from the ceiling where he had painted a round silver moon and constellations of stars. His walls were painted to depict the dark night sky filled with stars and if anyone cared to ask, he was the one who painted those walls as well as the ceiling. 

Everyone in school knew that Yaten Kou was one talented artist, but no one knew that his masterpiece was his bedroom. It was a continuing painting that he added to when the mood suited him. These walls and ceilings were the canvas for his emotions and messages that only a very, very few were allowed to see.

He was still against his bed, his lime green eyes fixed unblinking on the perfect crescent moon over him. 

There was nothing but silence in this room.

It was still night for Yaten Kou.

He sighed suddenly, a small sound against the overwhelming silence.

"Three, two, one."

The bedroom door opened without announcement or ceremony and a voice shattered the monotony in the room.

"Get up from that bed, Sleepy Head!"

In one minute flat, his heavy dark blue drapes were drawn, letting the sunshine in and the chirp of birds invaded the silent sanctum that was Yaten's bedroom. Lime green eyes narrowed then shut completely to fend off the offending brightness. He sat up and shielded his face with a hand as something, or actually, someone started bustling all over the place, arranging books, sketchbooks, pencils, colored pens, and paints that were scattered all over his desk and picking up randomly tossed shoes that were on the floor.

"Luna, it's a Saturday." Yaten stated calmly in a monotone as he remained in his sitting position on his unmade bed. "Let me stay in."

He watched a woman who was probably a bit older than he was pause with what she was doing and turn her golden eyes at him. She was not that tall but she was taller than Yaten by about a few inches. A blue and white stereotypical maid's uniform hung excellently against her slight frame. Dark blue-violet hair fell down in waves down her back as her white maid's hat sat between two dark buns on her head.

"How about no, Kou?" The dark-haired Luna answered cheekily, returning to her work of making sense of Yaten's messy room. "You're supposed to be doing something today aren't you?"

Yaten shook his head stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared out a window by his side but looking at nothing. "I don't recall saying that I was actually going."

"But you didn't say 'no' either." 

Yaten frowned at the woman who had been taking care of him for the past seven years of his life. Luna saw the look that was being directed to her by her young master and had to smile back in return, just to spite him a bit.

"Come now, Kou. A little socializing won't kill you."

"Why do I suddenly feel like I shouldn't have told you about all this?" Yaten asked tiredly, sighing as he rested his chin over his palm and looking at nothing listlessly. 

Luna only laughed good-naturedly.

Luna had been taking care of him since he was ten years old. Yaten saw her as his only friend and didn't hesitate on telling her anything and everything that happened to him in school. Usually, Luna would just laugh and joke about the funny things and would try to comfort him during those times when he just couldn't take it anymore and he just needed to explode. She also had advice for him most of the time, but she made it clear that she was just giving him advice. He had no obligation to do as she said.

"You're smart, Kou. You'll know what's best for you." She had once said, but one thing that she wanted him to have badly is other friends.

Yaten had been such a solitary boy ever since he was young. He never really had any friends since he saw nothing in common with the children of his parents' friends and he frankly told them so. Luna hadn't liked it and had insisted on and on that he go out and get himself some friends.

Which was why she was so enthusiastic about Seiya Kou's proposed outing.

Yaten didn't turn his head when he felt Luna sit down beside him on his bed.

"Are you sure you're not bored being holed up in here all the time?"

"If you must know, Luna, this place is actually the only place that I feel that I'm actually alive. I have my canvas, my paints, my charcoal, and my pencils. In here, my life is perfect."

Luna sighed, shaking her head and making her hair shift. "Can't argue with your Artist's side that's for sure."

"Yes." Yaten answered.

Luna smiled, her golden eyes twinkling mischievously. "But you have to admit you need some sun, Yaten Kou." 

The elder woman giggled as she stood up and headed for the door. "You're breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Don't let it get cold! Oh, and your father called this morning."

Yaten finally allowed his gaze to transfer to the door from where Luna was disappearing behind.

The door closed.

Silence once more.  
Yaten sighed. "You really won't let me stay here won't you?"

Breakfast always meant he was leaving soon.

A call from his father made him want to disappear from the house completely.

Dirty red high tops scuffed the gray sidewalk nervously.

"I don't see him coming."

Blue green eyes smiled in encouragement.

"He'll be here."

A smirk.

"Is that excitement I feel in your aura, Seiya?"

A fist against an arm in a punch. Slighted blue eyes.

"Shut up, Kira-baka!"

Slender fingers closing over an arm.

"Now, now Seiya. Calm down. Kira's not worth it."

A raised eyebrow over  cool silver-gray eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean, Taiki?"

"Nothing."

A tongue stuck out in sadistic glee.

"It means you're nothing but the dirt under his shoe, Kira-baka."

"At least I'm not nervous about a certain Ice Prince."

"Kira."

A feminine hand over a masculine shoulder in a stilling manner.

"I apologize for being late."

Four pairs of eyes fell on a silver-haired boy.

"Hello, Yaten-kun."

"Taiki, I didn't know you were friends with Seiya Kou."

"Well he is, Yaten."

A silver eyebrow lifted.

"I don't believe I was talking to you."

"Can we go in already?"

"Shall we Aoi?"

"Oh Kira, please stop provoking Seiya…"

"Me? Provoking Seiya? Whatever gave you that idea…"

A dark-haired girl followed the talking couple through the sliding doors without a word.

A purple gaze collided with lime green.

"Shall we go?"

A sigh.

"Do I have a choice?"

A quiet chuckle.


	5. Revelations

Different

By Cassandra 

DISCLAIMER: Me not own anything, but Kira and Aoi

Chapter IV

Revelations

The sun was slowly setting in the horizon and it kind of intrigued Seiya that it only seemed like a short time had passed since that morning when their little group outing had commenced. With her arms tucked behind her head by her fingers, she glanced curiously down the side at her smaller, silver-haired companion and wondered what was it that went through his mind at the moment.

Yaten Kou, her guest, was walking with her towards home. 

Their excursion had come to a close just a few minutes before and the group of friends had easily dispersed. Taiki went on alone since he was going to pass by the library to pick up a book he had reserved the day before. Kira and Aoi went on their own way, probably to spend some more alone and quiet time together. Somehow, it happened that Yaten's house was near Seiya's so they decided, albeit a bit reluctantly, to walk home together.

Thinking back on everything that has happened that afternoon, Seiya allowed herself a small smile as she lifted her arms over her head and stretched, making a small sound of contentment deep in her throat.

For the most part, the afternoon had been surprisingly fun and quite disturbingly revealing.

The group of friends decided to just hang out for a while and visit the arcade later. Yaten had been expectedly silent most of the time. He had this particularly bored look on his face and he barely conversed with anyone despite the fact that Kira and Taiki had tried to engage him in conversation. 

The gathering had gotten awkward and Seiya once more lamented her rash judgment. She really shouldn't have invited the cold shrimp that was Yaten Kou to come with them.

The mood was sort of lightened when Aoi suggested they go to the arcade then.

Seiya had obviously been all for it. She loved the arcade and looked forward to beating Kira once more in one of those combat games that they were both quite fond of. The problem then was that she had a responsibility to Yaten.

Hadn't she promised the sulking and irritating Ice Prince that she would be giving him an afternoon that would cure him of whatever it was that prevented him from smiling?

So what exactly was it that she did to get the little Ice Prince to get off his pedestal? She challenged him to a round on the new Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Starlights game, ignoring the look that Kira was giving her and the little giggles that threatened to overtake Taiki and Aoi.

Clearly, they just didn't see Yaten Kou playing an arcade game, much less one that had skimpily dressed girls on them. They were right on their assumption. The silver-haired menace declined her challenge with disinterested eyes and a bored yawn.

Ah, but Seiya was smart when she wanted to be and pretty determined when she wanted something done. So, standing up and drawing herself up to her full height to tower over the ice cold shrimp, she loomed over him and just smirked.

"You can't be scared of me are you, Yaten Kou?"

She watched as the boy only sighed and returned her gaze lazily. Again, she wondered why she even bothered with this annoying little shrimp.

"I'm not scared of you, Seiya, but I just believe that all this is just a waste of my time."

Then he had the nerve to get up and attempt to leave the Crown Arcade.

Seiya never liked it when someone turned their back on her when she was still speaking to them. It was downright rude and Yaten didn't seem aware of that fact. Or maybe he was at the point that he'd do it just to annoy her.

"Nah, I think you're just scared Yaten Kou."

It was as if the whole arcade had stopped in mid-action at the ring of her voice and Yaten himself stopped walking a mere few meters from the doors. All eyes were on the dark-haired girl that was known to be the champion Sailor Star Fighter on the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Starlights game and the proud awfully good-looking boy, girl one couldn't really say, who seemed to have been reached by her taunt. 

Yaten Kou didn't move as Seiya continued to let her words hang in the air for a while.

On the sidelines, Kira, Aoi, and Taiki silently predicted that Seiya would not let it end there.

They knew all about Seiya's cockiness after all and once more, they weren't wrong.

"So what'll it be Shrimp? You taking up my challenge or are you just going to run off and sulk up on the school roof again?"  

The speed with which the silver-haired boy turned was almost too fast. His silver ponytail lashed behind him and revealed striking lime green eyes. If the crowd could, they probably would have gone "ooh" at the spectacle. Apparently, Yaten Kou was a spectacle even when he just moved.

He smiling, leering actually in that usual way of his whenever Seiya was around to hack at him, which had just been recently.

"Don't call me 'Shrimp'."  He snapped and continued. "And I suppose this is what you promised me when you said you have a cure for me? A challenge on a stupid arcade game?"

This time, the crowd did "oooooh!!" and Seiya actually looked enraged. It was as if the crowd knew Seiya's affinity for her video games.

"It is so not A STUPID ARCADE GAME!"

"Oh yeah? Then what the heck are all those girls doing with skimpy outfits and throwing balls of energy at each other supposed to accomplish huh?" Yaten shot back, practically going dramatic as he pointed a finger right at Seiya with a whiplash gesture. "STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO! Ooh! That is so essential to my everyday life! I could probably feel my brain cells get engorged with knowledge! My life now has found new meaning because I've gotten a peek down Sailor Star Fighter's cleavage!"

Seiya was probably red in the face by then. No one and I mean no one, demeaned her Sailor Star Fighter!

"It is so not STUPID! They are trying to find their princess! It is SO important!"

"Yeah, and so is Sailor Star Fighter's on-the-side relationship with SAILOR MOON?? I don't think so!"

"Her love for her Odango is different and you know it!"

"Star Fighter needs to get her priorities straightened out!"

"THAT'S IT!" Seiya shrieked almost hysterically, apparently not caring anymore that she had gathered quite the crowd and that they were all listening to her bicker with the silver-haired closet fan of the Sailor Senshi over Sailor Star Fighter's dedication to her mission.

Kira, Aoi, and Taiki were all shaking their heads on the sidelines. They knew this scene far too well. 

Seiya's indigo eyes were on fire as she once more delivered her challenge.

"You are so going to bow down to this Fighter, Healer Shrimp!"

His response this time was a cold smirk and a toss of his silver ponytail over his shoulder.

"Bite me, Fighter-baka."

Then the two went off to face each other on the latest Sailor Starlights game, which would turn out to be one of the most talked about events in the Crown Arcade ever. 

It was only now, on the way home, did Seiya realize how weird the whole day had been. Who knew that Yaten Kou the Ice Prince could be so passionate about something so seemingly trivial like the Sailor Star Lights and that he was pretty good at arcade games? Well sure, Seiya didn't think the Sailor Starlights game wasn't something trivial, but that was another story.

And who knew Yaten Kou was a fan of the Sailor Senshi series?

Seiya was just about to tease her smaller companion about that when he spoke, for probably the first time they had separated from the others.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about my interest concerning the Sailor Starlights." He had that serious look on his face again and Seiya wanted to giggle at the sight of it.

"But why? Don't you want others to see a bit more of the Ice Prince beyond the cold stare and the untouchable aura? The one who happens to be a Sailor Star Healer fan?" Of course she got a glare in return for her comment, but she was pretty used to it by then.

"Ne Yaten Kou, since when have you been a fan of the Starlights anyway?"

"Why do you insist to call me by full name?" He asked tiredly as he looked up at her though he seemed particularly bothered by doing so. Looking up at her, I mean.

Seiya shrugged as she returned the look. "I don't know, I guess because I never really knew whatever else to call you."

There was silence between them. It was contemplative as Yaten looked right on ahead towards the path they were walking through. After a while, he spoke again.

"You can call me Yaten."

"Yaten it is then." Seiya said with a nod and a small smile. She looked up at the beautiful hues that the sun and sky painted above her. Then she once more directed a teasing smile at him. "So, since when did you like Sailor Star Healer?"

She laughed lightly when he heard him groan.

"Am I ever going to escape your questions?"

"No, so you better just answer them."

"Fine." He answered in a sigh of resignation and she chuckled.

"Do you find me that annoying?"

Yaten raised her a thin eyebrow.

"Ya think?"

Seiya shrugged easily, her lips lifting in a lopsided smile. "I wouldn't know."

Yaten trained his lime green eyes at her once. "Since the manga came out."

"What?" 

"You're easily side-tracked aren't you?" Yaten shook his head. "I liked Star Healer ever since she came out in the manga."

"Why do you like her?"

It was Yaten's turn to shrug. "She has no sugar-coating to her. She's just real that's all."

Seiya snorted. "And pretty tactless."

"Just blunt and frank."

"You have a soft-side for her don't you?"

"I don't know about soft, but I like her more than all the other senshi. For one, I find Fighter far too loving for her own good."

"Hey! Fighter's just very passionate, that's all."

"You see her in your own way and I'll see her my way, okay?"

Seiya rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine."

They continued on walking and silence came once more, but this silence was more comfortable than it was ever before. 

She couldn't resist flashing Yaten a smile when he wasn't looking. She somehow got to get the boy to loosen up a bit after all. Now he just have to figure out why in the world she invited him to come along…

"This is my stop."

She was brought out of her thoughts when she glanced up at Yaten's house to only gape at it after a while.

"THIS IS YOUR HOUSE??!"

Sure enough, Yaten's house wasn't a house. It was a mansion and one of those Western styled ones too. They were standing outside the gates and the front door needed a good amount of walking before actually getting there. A lush garden filled with almost all colors of roses filled up the space around the house and beside the path that led to the gate.

"You attract flies even more if you keep your mouth open that long you know?"

Seiya turned her bugged out gaze to Yaten who was now currently looking annoyed and a bit embarrassed at her reaction towards the house he had lived in for most of his life.

"You actually live here?"

"Yes." Yaten nodded shortly before pushing the gate open. Just before he slipped in, he turned to Seiya once more. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Finally, Seiya was able to snap out of it and respond coherently.

"Yeah."

Yaten nodded again and seemed to be at loss of what to say to her, which was funny since she felt the same way. She obviously didn't expect him to thank her or anything. If he did, she just might go on a dead faint right there in front of his gate.

Yaten Kou was never known to say 'thank you' and honestly, he didn't look to be the type to say his thanks graciously.

"Yeah, uh. Okay, I'll be going now. I had fun." Seiya told him with a smile and a wave. She turned to go ahead to save him from saying anything further, waving still. "I'll see you in school on Monday, Shrimp!"

She thought she heard him growl and close the gate with more vehemence than should be intended in closing it. It made her laugh a bit.

As the stars started to show themselves against the beautiful dark blue of the nighttime sky, she wondered what would happen now that she sort of got to know Yaten Kou, ahem, YATEN a bit more. But then after a few moments thinking about it, she decided to just let it go.

She shook her head, making her black ponytail bounce.

It would be pointless to think about, especially when it was her and Yaten that was the topic.

So what if they played a few games of Sailor Starlights and enjoyed it?

That didn't build a relationship, much less a friendship.

Meanwhile, a certain silver-haired boy was considering the thought of pulling out his old Sailor Starlights game from under his bed to play with it for a while.

A/N: Honestly, I don't know where all that Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Starlights stuff came from, but I guess I couldn't really separate the Starlights from what they really do in Sailor Moon ^^;;;. Review please! Domo!


End file.
